Saiyajin Love Bardock & Cauli
by Ri-nee-chan
Summary: Auf einem Planeten vor Gokus Zeit....Bardock ist ein Casanova wie er im Buche steht und interessiert sich für nix außer seine Kampfkünste und den nächsten One-night-stand. Doch dann trifft er Cauli.... RR


**Saiya-jin Love**

_Bardock & Cauli_

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball gehört nicht mir, aber es wäre ein äußerst schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk!

**Nervende Notwendigkeiten (Auch bekann als Author Notes):**

Für alle meine Leser und alle DB-Fans!! Es geht, wie der Titel schon verrät, um Bardock und Cauli. Man könnte dies hier als eine Nebengeschichte zu FD nehmen, aber ihr müsst es nicht gelesen haben um das hier zu verstehen. So, jetzt bin ich ruhig und lasse euch lesen!

eure ~*_Ri-nee-chan_*~

(PS: Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich das Bardock-Special nie gesehen habe..ich kann die Charaktere also nur nach dem schreiben, was ich gelesen habe...)

~*~*~

"..." = reden

*...* = denken

~*~*~

"Ist das wirklich wahr?" fragte die junge Frau und ihre Wangen wurden rot.

"Natürlich ist das wahr!! So etwas wie bei dir hab ich noch nie gefühlt! Schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab, wusste ich, dass du etwas ganz besonderes bist!" antwortete der Mann der sie in den Armen hielt. 

"Oh Bardock!!" seufzte die Frau auf. "Küss mich, bitte!"

"Natürlich Saja!!" antwortete er und wollte sich gerade nach vorne lehnen als...

"Saja? Aber ich heiße doch Rachika!!" sie sah ihn mit verwirrtem Blick an.

"Huh? Ah...weißt du, bei mir in der Familie steht Saja für Geliebte!!" sagte er hastig.

"Ehrlich? Ach Bardock, ich liebe dich auch!!" flüsterte sie leise, schloss die Augen und spitzte die Lippen.

Bardock grinste und wollte sie nun endlich küssen, doch...

PIEP PIEP PIEP

Bardock stöhnte auf. "Was is' nu' schon wieder?!" murmelte er verärgert und setzte seinen Scouter auf um den Ruf entgegen zu nehmen. Kaum hatte er den Knopf gedrückt, erschien auch schon das Gesicht von Toma auf der Anzeige. 

"Sag mal, bist du taub oder was?? Ich versuch schon seit fünf Stunden dich zu erreichen!!!" brüllte Toma gleich los. 

"Und da fragst du mich, ob ich taub bin?? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich habe etwas wichtiges zu erledigen!!!" antwortete Bardock und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Verarschen kann ich mich selber, Bardock!! Lass die Kleine des Tages liegen und beweg deinen Arsch zu den Trainingsplätzen. Tunfisch hat für heute ein Überraschungsturnier angesetzt, und wenn du schon wieder fehlst stuft er dich gnadenlos zurück!!" und damit beendete Toma das Gespräch.

Bardock fluchte vor sich hin. Er war gerade dabei sich aus dem Staub zu machen als ihn Rachikas Stimme stoppte.

"Was soll das heißen, 'Kleine des Tages'?" 

"Äh...ja, weißt du...." begann Bardock eine seiner berüchtigten Ausreden.

"Du verdammter Mistkerl!!!!! Kyaaaaaaaah!!" damit stürzte sie sich auf ihn und deckte ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten ein. Doch Bardock lachte nur und wich jedem ihrer Angriffe mit spielender Leichtigkeit aus. 

"Das alles was du kannst?" fragte er arrogant und schlug ihr die Beine weg, so dass sie auf dem Boden lag. Dann drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und grinste sie noch einmal höhnisch an. "Da wirst du wohl noch 'n bisschen üben müssen!!" Und damit öffnete er das Fenster und flog davon, in Richtung Trainingsgelände.

~*~*~*~

"Da bin ich!!" rief Bardock als er neben Toma landete. 

"Hast lange genug gebraucht!!" fauchte Celipa ihn an. 

"Aww, komm schon Celipa!! Ich halt auch mein Wochenende für dich frei!!" grinste er und streichelte mit seinem Schwanz über ihren. Seine Antwort kam in Form einer Faust die geradewegs auf sein Gesicht zu flog.

"Als ob ich mit dir schlafen würde, wenn du der letzte Mann in diesem Universum wärst!!" knurrte sie und ging.

"Kumpel, du hast ein Talent Frauen wütend auf dich zu machen!!" bemerkte Totepo. 

"Und du hast _ kein_ Talent Kämpfe zu gewinnen, vor allem gegen Bardock. Also wär' ich lieber ruhig." erklärte Panboukin während er sich die Überreste seines Snacks reinstopfte.

"ALLES SCHNAUZE HALTEN UND ARSCH HIER RÜBER BEWEGEN!!" brüllte der Aufseher über den Trainingsplatz. Sein Name war Okton, aber die Schüler nannten ihn all Tunfisch, weil er in seiner Uniform immer aussah wie ein Tunfisch in der Dose. Seine Anhänger meinten zwar, das sei alles Muskelmasse, aber Bardock war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass es Fett war.

Nachdem sich alle Saiya-jins in einer Reihe aufgestellt hatten, begann er vor ihnen auf und ab zu gehen.

"Ihr jämmerlicher Haufen seit im Abschlussjahr eures Trainings, auch wenn es mich nach wie vor wundert, wie manche von euch das bewerkstelligt haben." Er sah dabei genau auf Bardock. Manche lachten leicht, doch der Saiya-jin grinste ohne das leichteste Anzeichen von Unbehagen zurück. 

"Jedenfalls, werden wir heute sehen was ihr drauf habt! Jeder gegen jeden, wer nicht zu den 50 besten gehört, fliegt raus und darf noch mal von vorne hier antre- NENNST DU DAS ETWA HALTUNG BURSCHE??" brüllte er den Saiya-jin an, an dem er gerade vorbei gegangen war. Der fing an zu zittern und machte einen instinktiven Schritt zurück. Doch das war ein böser Fehler, wenn man unter Okton 'Tunfisch' 's Aufsicht überleben wollte. Dem brannte auch schon die Sicherung durch und er verpasste dem Rekruten einen derart heftigen Schlag in den Magen, dass man regelrecht hören konnte, wie ein paar innere Organe den Abgang machten. Der Saiya-jin sackte in sich zusammen. Okton baute sich vor ihm auf und machte von seinem legendären Stimmenvolumen gebrauch:

"WAS GLAUBST DU WO DU HIER BIST??? ICH DULDE KEINEN SCHWÄCHLING HIER!!! BIST DU EIN ECHTER SAIYA-JIN ODER NICHT?!!" 

Auf einmal trat eine Saiya-jin aus der Reihe vor. Sie stand kerzengerade und blickte stur geradeaus:

"Sir, nein, Sir!!" rief sie laut.

Okton drehte sich zu ihr um, ebenso der Rest der versammelten Rekruten. 

*Na aber Hallo!* dachte sich Bardock, als er sich die junge Frau von oben bis unten besah.

Der Aufseher flog zu ihr herüber und baute sich nun vor ihr auf.

"WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN REKRUTIN?!!"

"Sir, es soll heißen, dass er aus der zweiten Klasse verbannt wurde und nun hier trainieren will, Sir!!!" rief sie ohne auch nur zu zucken. 

"INFORMIERT, WIE IMMER, WAS CAULI?!!" brüllte Okton, aber jetzt mit einem lächeln. 

"Sir, ich geb' mein bestes, Sir!!" rief sie, weiterhin geradeaus schauend.

Okton grinste immer noch und wandte sich nun wieder dem Neuankömmling zu, welcher immer noch auf dem Boden kniete. Er fing an im Kreis um ihn herumzulaufen, wie ein Raubtier kurz bevor es seine Beute zerfleischte. 

"Haben mir die Snobs also wieder einen ihrer Weichlinge geschickt. Sollten's eigentlich besser wissen. Andererseits bleibt von euch Schnöseln nie viel übrig, von dem sie was lernen könnten." Die anderen Rekruten lachten auf. "Also was sollen wir mit dir machen?? Vielleicht als Tierfutter?" fragte er mit einem äußerst bösartigen Grinsen.

"Sir, nein, Sir!!" rief Bardock und trat vor. Auch er stand kerzengerade und blickte starr geradeaus.

Okton sah auf, und als er erkannte wer da gerade gerufen hatten, schritt er auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ihm auf.

"So, so. Unser Weiberheld gibt sich also Ausnahmsweise mal die Ehre, ja?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Bardock grinste breit: "Sir, ja, Sir!! So sehr sich ihren Unterricht auch schätze, ein Jahr mehr und ich würd' durchdrehen."

Toma, der neben ihm stand, starrte nach oben und betete. *Oh bitte, halt endlich den Rand!! Mach einmal in deinem Leben was intelligentes...!*

"Wirklich?? Eigentlich müsste man dich dafür zurückstufen, um dich leiden zu lassen. Aber wenn ich deine dämliche Visage noch länger sehen müsste....nein, danke!!" Fast alle Anwesenden grinsten. Bardock war so ziemlich der einzige unter ihnen, der es wagte Okton die Stirn zu bieten...und sich danach weiterhin des Lebens erfreute. Was das anging, hatte er schon Legendenstatus.

"Also, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach mit dem Weichling anstellen, wenn nicht zur Tierfutter Verarbeitung?!" So sehr die beiden sich auch manchmal stritten, hatten sie doch beide großen Respekt vor einander.

"Na ja, ich denke" - Celipa schnaubte, worauf Toma ihr auf den Fuß trat - "er könnte vielleicht dem Nachwuchs als Spielzeug dienen. Ich hab mich da früher immer gelangweilt...Sir!!" setzte er einen Augenblick später nach. 

"Die Knirpse, ja?" überlegte Okton und rieb sich das Kinn. "Toma, schleif mir den Aufseher vom Zwergenaufstand her. UND DER REST VON EUCH HOLT SICH NUMMERN UND GEHT IN POSITION FÜR DAS TURNIER!!!!!!"

*Und ich werd mir mal bei Gelegenheit dieses bemerkenswerte Mitglied des schöneren Geschlechts angucken...*

~*~*~

"Hey Celipa, meine Beste!!" rief Bardock und schritt mit schnellen Schritten auf die einzige weibliche Person zu vor der er Respekt hatte. 

"Was willst du Bardock? Ich hab besseres zu tun als mich mit dir zu befassen." erwiderte sie genervt als sie nach ihrem zugeordneten Feld suchte. 

Jedem Rekrut wurde eine bestimmte Nummer zugeteilt, zu der wiederum ein bestimmter Kampfplatz gehörte. Nach dem ersten Kampf musste der Verlierer das Feld räumen und mit dem Sieger vom Nachbarfeld kämpfen. Okton achtete per Computer darauf, dass sich kein Kampf wiederholte. Die 50 Besten - also diejenigen, die sich zum Ende des Turniers am wenigsten von ihrem Platz entfernt hatten - dürften in der Abschlusseinheit bleiben und anfangen hocheingestufte Planeten - also Planeten mit einer starken Verteidigung - zu erobern.

Bardock fasste sich mit dramatischer Miene an die Brust: "Dass du so über mich denkst...ich bin zu tiefst verletzt."

"Komm schon Bardock! Wir wissen alle, dass dich nix verletzt." rief Totepo grinsend.

Bardock stimmte in das Gelächter mit ein, doch sein Lachen war gezwungen. Er hatte zwar den Ruf eines absoluten Ekelpaketes, aber unverletzbar war er auch nicht.....allerdings gab es nur zwei Dinge die ihm wirklich Nahe gingen. Wenn sich jemand mit seinem Team anlegte - sie waren die einzigen Lebewesen, die ihm was bedeuteten - und...

"Zentrale an Bardock!! Also langsam glaub ich Toma hat recht, du wirst wirklich taub." bemerkte Celipa.

"Red keinen Stuss. Was ist?" fragte der Saiya-jin, nachdem er aus seinen Gedanken hochgeschreckt war.

"Weiß ich nicht, deshalb frag ich. Was wolltest du eben noch?" 

"Ach richtig, wer war die Schönheit die vorhin gesprochen hat?"

Celipa fing an zu lachen. "Vergiss es, Bardock!! Cauli kastriert dich bevor du sie auch nur anfasst."

"Cauli heißt sie also? Warum is' sie mir vorher nie aufgefallen? So ein Kurvenreiches etwas entgeht mir doch normalerweise nicht." Er musste sich ducken um sein Gesicht vor Celipas rechter Faust zu retten. 

"Du denkst nie an was anderes oder?" fragte sie genervt.

"Doch, natürlich. Gelegentlich denk ich an Essen ...und manchmal an Schalf." zählte Bardock an den Fingern auf. 

"Du bist doch echt..." Celipa beendete den Satz nicht. "Vergiss es. Beweg dich lieber auf deinen Kampffeld." Damit wandte sie sich von Bardock ab.

"Ja, ja..." doch bevor sich in die Luft erhob gab er ihr noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

"DU VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH!!"

~*~*~

*Man ist das langweilig!!* Bardock gähnte buchstäblich vor Langeweile und schickte nebenbei seinen Gegner zu Boden. 

"Der nächste!" murmelte er ohne den kleinsten Funken Interesse vor sich hin. 

"Das wäre dann wohl ich." sagte eine _feminine_ Stimme vor ihm.

Als er aufsah, sah er Cauli vor sich....welche einen ziemlichen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. 

~*~*~

So, dass wäre dann mal der Anfang von meiner Nebengeschichte...eigentlich wollte ich es nicht in Kapiteln schreiben, sondern gleich vollständig, aber es passt so schön in den Valentinstag. Auch wenn noch keine große Romantik drin ist...

Na ja, sagt mir was ihr denkt.

eure

~*Ri-nee-chan*~


End file.
